


Karkat is haveing one hell of a night

by lustfullyCapricious



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfullyCapricious/pseuds/lustfullyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An RP with some friends. I was Karkat.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An RP with some friends. I was Karkat.

CG: HMM  
CG: HHMMMMMM....  
CG:OK SO WHAT I WAS FUCKING TRYING TO GET YOU TO DO WAS ASK WHAT HMMMM MEANT   
GG: oh  
GG: :O   
CG:BUT I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IT MEANS   
GG: uhh ok!   
CG: WHAT IT MEANS IS, AND I CAN'T DAMN WELL BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS, IS NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THE FISH TOOL   
GG: fish tool?  
GG: wait, is he the one who hit on me?   
CG: YES   
GG: oh god   
CG: IF BY YOU, YOU MEAN FUCKING EVERYONE   
GG: :O   
CG: AND AS WAS SAID. HIS HOPE IS GONE AND IT MAKES ME SAD  
CG: NOT A FUCKING WORD OF THIS  
CG: TO   
GG: karkat, that sounds like pity!   
CG: ANY  
CG: ONE  
CG: YES, YES IT DOES  
CG: BECAUSE IT IS  
CG: SO FUCK MY LIFE   
GG: :/


	2. Chapter 2

CG:"CG: AND AS WAS SAID. HIS HOPE IS GONE AND IT MAKES ME SAD  
CG: NOT A FUCKING WORD OF THIS  
CG: TO  
GG: karkat, that sounds like pity!  
CG: ANY  
CG: ONE  
CG: YES, YES IT DOES  
CG: BECAUSE IT IS  
CG: SO FUCK MY LIFE  
GG: :/"  
CG: SO THAT'S THAT  
CA: Awwwww <3  
CA: im flattered.  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: AND DON'T DO THAT GOG DAMN WOBBLY THING WITH YOUR FUCKING LIP  
CG: JUST  
CG: JUST DON'T  
CG: ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING SAY SOMETHING?  
CA: im thinkin about it.  
CA: but mostly im kind of lookin at the message there and blinkin at it.  
CA: and that wwasnt supposed to rhyme.  
CG: IT DOES NOT RHYME WITH IT FUCKASS  
CA: wwell technically it does.  
CG: THATS NOT HOW RHYMES WORK  
CA: no i guess it isnt  
CA: but i pity you too. i really do.  
CG: OH, LIKE YOU PITY EVERY ONE ELSE?  
CA: look.  
CA: if you dont wwant to take this seriously then fine.  
CA: but i just...nevvermind okay wwhatevver just forget this evven happened.  
CA: okay im not exactly fukin good wwith this stuff after havving my heart fucking ripped out okay?  
CG: WHY DO I FUCK EVERY THING UP  
CA: its not your fault its mine.  
CG: EVERY THING I DO  
CG: IT JUST GO'S TO SHIT  
CA:you dont havve to wworry about this one thing for once okay you dont havve to wworry about me because cod dammit you wworry about evveryone and wwere all just a bunch of dysfunctional fucks and i knoww it i just  
CA: fuck  
CA: kar wwere beyond hope.  
CA: you at least knoww wwhat youre fukin doin.  
CG: YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING?  
CG: HAHAHA  
CG: SEE THAT  
CG: THAT WAS ME LAUGHING  
CG: THATS HOW STUPID THAT WAS  
CA: let me rephrase.  
CA: youre at least doin somethin. some of us are kind of useless, and its not like its anythin i can help im just...im just like that i guess.  
CA: okay.  
CA: you dont havve to wworry about me. i can just float.  
CG: YOU...  
CG: THIS WAS NOT HOW I FUCKING WANTED THIS SHIT TO GO  
CA:you wworry yourself sick ovver evverybody and youre killin yourself and i pity you like hell for it but some of us arent wworth it.  
CA: idiot its not howw i wwanted this to go either im fukin cryin and sol is on the floor and hes still fukin naked and wwhen he wwakes up hes not gonna remember anythin and hes gonna scream at me about bein a rapist and the scary part is im pretty sure hes right.  
CA: evven if fef doesnt think so. wwhich is wweird.  
CG: I HAVE NO WORDS FOR HOW FUCK UP WHAT YOU JUST SAID WAS  
CA: yeah.  
CA: things havve gotten wweird.  
CA: er than usual.  
CG: WHATS NOT ALL FUCK UP NOW  
CG: NOTHING IS WHAT  
CG: NOT ONE GOG DAMN FUCKING THING  
CA: true.  
CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS SHIT. BUT I HAVE TO BECAUSE I'M THE FUCKING LEADER AND IF I DON'T NO ONE WILL.  
CG: I HATE MY LIFE  
CA: and youre pitiable as hell for it.  
CG: AND YOUR PITIABLE AS HELL FOR...FUCK I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO START  
CA: heh.  
CG: I PITY YOU FOR FUCK ALL EVERYTHING  
CG: RIGHT DOWN TO HOW YOU CAN'T SAY VS  
CG: AND I THINK I ALL WAYS HAVE  
CG: BACK WHEN WE WERE WATCHING ROM-COMS AND SHIT  
CA: yeah?  
CG: AND YOU WOULD GO ON AND FUCKING ON ABOUT FEFERI. I PITIED YOU THEN AND IT FUCKING HURT.  
CA: sorry.  
CA: i...i wwas really hung up on her.  
CA: skipped the fish pun for you  
CG: I FUCKING KN...THANKS  
CA: and thats actually wwhats makin me so unsure about this cause i wwant to. but i dont knoww if i wwant to because i wwant to or if i wwant to to get ovver fef.  
CA: wwhich isnt fair to you.  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GROW UP THAT MUCH?  
CA: she asked me the same thing.  
CA: i...dont knoww i guess it just happened.  
CG: THAT MUST BE BECAUSE ONE NIGHT YOUR THE BIGGEST BRAT WE KNOW AND THE NEXT YOUR SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT  
CA: i dunno  
CA: its kinda freaky actually.  
CA: because wwhen highbloods get older wwe...  
CA: okay ill be frank wwe start killin people.  
CA: and id rather not. at least not yet.  
CG:SO WHAT YOUR SAYING IS ONE NIGHT I'M GOING TO WAKE UP TO FIND THAT HALF MY TEAM HAS KILLED THE OTHER HALF IS THAT WHAT YOUR SAYING  
CG: FUCK  
CG: MY  
CG: LIFE  
CA: wwell maybe not gamz.  
CA: but...wwell wwith fef youll knoww.  
CA: shes gonna freak out.  
CG: FUCK  
CG: FUCK  
CA: no not like that.  
CA: like beforehand.  
CA: because you knoww thats somethin that she really doesnt believve in.  
CG: OH WELL IN THAT CASE IT'S ALL FUCKING FINE. THE FISH GIRL IS GOING TO GO SHIT HIVE AND KILL US ALL BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE SHE'LL LET USE KNOW FIRST  
CA: thats not wwhat i meant.  
CA: i mean if someone like me goes, you basically wwont be able to tell.  
CA: because im used to killin already. trolls that is.  
CG: WHY THE FUCK DO I PITY PSYCHOS?  
CA: i dont knoww.  
CA: but im tellin you this so you knoww.  
CA: its just gamz and fef and me.  
CA: eq might but hed at least be conscious for it.  
CA: and he has nep.  
CA: so i wwouldnt wworry about him.  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DID OUR SPECIES SURVIVE AS LONG AS IT DID?  
CA: wwe had a planet.  
CA: and not a tiny fukin asteriod.  
CA: and wwe didnt start doing this for another sweep.  
CA: its the proximity.  
CA: especially as somebody wwith gills being this close to evveryone else actually feels wwrong.  
CA: kinda itchy.  
CG: HHMMMMM..... CAN I FIND FUCKING WAY TO ALCHEMIZE A PLANET?  
CG: AND THEN HIDE IT FROM JACK?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING?  
CA: id like to ask you that myself.  
CG: YOU ALL MAKE MY LIFE HELL  
CG: DO YOU KNOW THAT?  
CA: yeah.  
CG:YOU KNOW I WAS EXPECTING THAT MY CONFESSION OF PITY FOR YOU WOULD GO A LITLE MORE LIKE SOMETHING FROM A MOVE. THE KIND-OF THING WITH SWELLING MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.  
CA: kar that doesnt actually happen.  
CA: you knoww that right.  
CG: NOT "OH HAY KAR I PITY YOU TOO, OH AND BY THE WAY ONE NIGHT IM GOING TO GO SHIT HIVE AND KILL ALL OUR FIRENDS"  
CG: SORRY *HIVVE  
CA: wwell wwhat am i supposed to do.  
CA: not tell you and then havve you wwonderin wwhat happened?  
CA: i suddenly start makin sense and then im killin people? just out of the fukin blue?  
CG: NO  
CG: IT'S JUST ANOTHER WAY LIFE'S PISSING ON MY HEAD  
CA: it does that.  
CA: you really need to hang around the blue human more. hes on wwhat, his third life noww?  
CG: FUCK HIM  
CA: maybe with the wworld being unendingly kind to him and constantly shitting on you you could balance it out.  
CG: FUCK HIM AND HIS "NOT A HOMOWHATEVER"  
CG: AND FUCK HIS LIFE BEING KIND  
CG: JUST FUCK HIM  
CA: you sound like youre sorta hurt too.  
CG: I KIND-OF MADE A NOOK SUCKER OF MY SELF THE FIRST TIME I TALKED TO HIM  
CG: I MAY HAVE DECLARED MY UNENDING HATE WITH THE FIRST WORDS I EVER SAID  
CA: evven i wwasnt that bad.  
CG: I KNOW. I FUCKING KNOW.  
CG: AND HE WAS ALL "HI KARKAT I'M GOING TO BE INFURIATINGLY CHIPPER AND GLAD TO SEE YOU"  
CG: "AND I'M GOING TO KNOW YOUR NAME AND SHIT"  
CG: "OH BY THE WAY MY SPECIES IS BRAIN DEAD AND I ONLY LIKE FEMALES"  
CG: " AND WE ARE GOING TO BE FUCKING BEST FUCKING FIRENDS"  
CG: HAUDDF;IUGHIOARL;  
CA: that sounds like the blue human yeah.  
CG: WORDS CAN NOT DESCRIBE  
CG: SO YEAH JUST FUCK HIM  
CA: yeah.  
CG: DID YOU KNOW THAT THE DUMB SHIT HUMANS HAVE ONLY ONE KIND OF ROMANCE?  
CG: THE SHEAR STUPIDITY OF THAT IS FUCKING MIND BOGGLING  
CA: wwell they seem to havve redrom equivvalents.  
CA: sorta.  
CA: but blackrom just doesnt happen i dont think.  
CG: IT IS JUST SO..GARGHUGIAHERNO  
CA: okay kar.  
CA: im like passing out here so i think im gonna go to bed.  
CA: but wwe should talk more. or somethin.  
CG: YOU GO SLEEP OR SOME SHIT  
CA: you too  
CG: NO  
CA: you can sleep you knoww.  
CG: WELL I'M NOT GOING TO  
CA: wwhatevver i guess. but dont pass out and scare me again okay.  
CG: I AM NOT GOING TO PASS OUT  
CA: thats wwhat you said last time.  
CA: and then you did.  
CG: WELL IT'S GOT GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN THIS TIME


	3. Chapter 3

CG:ONE DAY I AM GOING TO FIND WHOEVER IS IN CHARGE OF THIS SO CALLED "LIFE" AND I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY SICKLE UP HIS NOOK.  
CG: I WILL  
CG: DON'T THINK I'M KIDDING  
GG: ok  
CG: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DEALING WITH  
GG: i guess not!  
CG: LIFE IS FUCKING PISSING ON ME  
GG: D:  
CG: AND NOT EVEN CALLING IT RAIN  
GG: oh noooooo  
CG: LET ME GIVE YOU SOME HIGHLIGHTS OF MY NITE  
CG: "CG:YOU KNOW I WAS EXPECTING THAT MY CONFESSION OF PITY FOR YOU WOULD GO A LITLE MORE LIKE SOMETHING FROM A MOVE. THE KIND-OF THING WITH SWELLING MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND.  
CA:kar that doesnt actually happen.  
CA:you knoww that right.  
CG:NOT "OH HAY KAR I PITY YOU TOO, OH AND BY THE WAY ONE NIGHT IM GOING TO GO SHIT HIVE AND KILL ALL OUR FIRENDS"  
CG:SORRY *HIVVE"  
GG: huh  
GG: how you do you know about the future  
CG: WHAT!!!!  
GG: what  
GG: was it something i said  
CG: JUST FUCKING GOG DAMN GREAT  
GG: whaaaaaat  
CG: I'LL BE BACK  
GG: :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good going Jade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where it start's to get tripy. Why does my friend do this to me.

CG: I'M FUCKING BACK  
GC: OH  
GC: OK  
GC: 1 W4S JUST 4BOUT TO L34V3 FOR 4 B1T  
CG: HOW  
CG: THE FUCK  
CG: DID I GET YOU  
GC: WH4T?  
GC: YOU C4NT 3SC4P3 M3 K4RK4T!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
CG: I'M TALKING TO ONE OF THE HUMANS AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW  
CG: THERE ARE 4S AND 1S AND FUCKING 3S  
GC: DURR Y3S K4RK4T TH4T 1S HOW 1 T4LK  
CG: YES  
CG: BUT WHY IN THE SWEET TAINT CHAFING FUCK AM I TALKING TO YOU  
GC: B3C4US3 YOU C4NT G3T 3NOUGH OF M3  
CG: I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW  
GC: OH SORRY

 

AC: :33 CG: 76YUU67Y76YU  
AC: :33 CG: THAT WAS ME BANGING MY HEAD ON THE KEYBOARD  
AC: :33 CG: YOU KNOW WHAT  
CG: YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW  
AC: :33 CG: MAYBE THERE ARE  
AC: :33 CG: AND MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE MY LIFE ON YOUR FUCKING WALL  
AC: :33 CG: NO  
AC: :33 CG: FOR FUCKS SAKE NO  
AC: :33 AC: :33 CG: NO  
AC: :33 CG: MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS BUT FUCK NO  
AC: :33 CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: NEPETA WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TYPING LIKE THAT?  
AC: :33 CG: NEVER MIND  
CG: I'M JUST  
AC: :33 CG: I'M JUST NOT HAVING THE BEST FUCKING NIGHT  
AC: :33 AC: :33 AC: :33 CG: NO I DO NOT NEED "THE CUTEST KITTY EFUR"  
AC: :((  
CG: I THINK THAT THAT MAY END UP MAKING THE NIGHT WORSE  
AC: :((


	5. Chapter 5

GA:Well I Think Itll Be Ok  
GA: Eventually  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT  
GA: Wait  
GA: Shit  
GA: I Think I Made A Mistake Here  
GA: Youre Past Karkat I Think  
CG: KANAYA CAN YOU TRY TO MAKE SOME GOD DAMN SENSE  
GA: Im From The Future From Your Perspective  
GA: I Think There Might Be A Problem With Trollian  
CG: YOU THINK  
GA: Youre Here With Me  
GA: Yelling At John About Jade  
CG: MY NIGHT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE  
CG: AND FUCK JOHN  
GA: Sorry  
GA: What I Mean Is  
GA: If Youre Complaining About Jade Then I Guess That Would Mean There Are No Worse Things  
GA: If That Makes Sense  
GA: I Dont Know If It Does  
CG: OK YES THAT DOES  
GA: And Now Youre Talking About Jack And Calling John An Idiot Again  
CG: WELL HE IS  
GA: I Think It Just Got Awkward  
CG: HOW  
CG: NO  
CG: WAITE  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW  
GA: Something To Do With Your Hate Of Interspecies Makeouts  
GA: And Now Dave Is As Black For You As Can Be  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
GA: Its The Kind Of Black Romance That Causes Nepeta To Wake Up In A Cold Sweat  
GA: I Should Probably Clarify That This Is All A Joke  
CG: LET ME REPEAT  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
GA: There Is Nothing Between You And Dave  
GA: At Least Nothing Im Aware Of  
CG: GOOD  
GA: Jade On The Other Hand  
CG: WHAT  
CG: NO  
GA: What  
GA: Is Something Wrong  
CG: JUST STOP  
CG: I  
CG: JUST FUCK  
CG: NO MORE  
GA: I Dont Actually Know If Theres Anything There Either  
CG: OK  
CG: DON'T TELL ME THINGS LIKE THAT  
GA: I Sadly Do Not Have Your Weird Romance Sleuthing Acumen  
CG: AND IF YOU KEEP TELLING ME SHIT LIKE THAT I WONT ETHER  
GA: I Dont Think Thats How It Works  
GA: Hold On  
GA: Im Sorry In Advance For What I Did To You Just Now  
CG: WHAT!  
GA: Spoilers  
CG: FUCK OYU  
CG: YOU  
GA: Youre Fine Though  
CG: I FIND THAT HARD TO BELEVE  
GA: At Least I Think You Are  
GA: You Only Yelled At Me A Little Bit When  
GA: Sorry Forget I Said That  
CG: GIVEN THE FUCKING BIG ASS SPOILER I HAVE  
GA: Sorry About That  
CG: I DON'T THINK I'M EVER GOING TO BE "FINE" AGAIN  
GA: Well  
CG: SORRY ABOUT WHAT  
GA: That Im Not As Good About Spoilers As Jade  
CG: NO FUCK DON'T FUCKING TELL ME  
GA: She Probably Wouldnt Like Me Saying Anything  
GA: Even What I Already Did  
GA: Oh  
GA: Sorry About That  
CG: SORRY ABOUT WH..NO I'M NOT ASKING  
GA: Uh  
GA: Thats Not What I Meant  
CG: THEN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN  
GA: Uh  
GA: Im Not Sure  
CG: SO HOWS THE FUCKING FUTURE  
GA: It Could Be Worse  
GA: I Guess  
CG: IF YOU CAN TELL ME WITHOUT TELLING ME  
GA: You Were More Than A Little Disturbed When You Discovered That I Was Not Actually Delusional About The Whole Uh  
GA: Well  
CG: THE WHOLE WHAT?  
GA: Never Mind  
GA: The "Trashy Novels" As You Called It  
GA: Which They Arent But That Is Beside The Point  
CG: KANAYA ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT I THINK YOU ARE FUCKING TALKING ABOUT  
GA: I Dont Know What Do You Think Im Talking About  
CG: NEVER MIND  
CG: I DON'T WANT TO KNOW  
GA: Are You Sure  
GA: It May Give You Some Assurance About Certain Things  
CG: I FUCKING KNOW TOO GOD DAMN MUCH AS IT FUCKING IS  
GA: "PCG: I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE TO BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE SKEPTICISM IN THIS SITUATION IS FOR IDIOTS RIGHT?  
PCG: IF I SAID "YEAH RIGHT! IF THERE'S A DRINKER IN THIS HIVE I'LL EAT MY COCOON!" I'D BE LIKE THE DUMB LUSUS IN THE MOVIE WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE THE KID WHEN HE TELLS IT THERE'S A RAINBOW DRINKER IN THE CLOSET.  
PCG: SO I GUESS BY REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY I SHOULD NOT BE THAT DUMBASS, YELL "OH FUCK", AND TELL EVERYONE TO GET IN THE SCUTTLEBUGGY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.  
PCG: WELL FAT CHANCE, I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT.  
FGA: That Sounds Like A Stupid Movie "  
CG: PAST ME IS A MORON  
GA: Thats Future You  
GA: But Yes He Is  
CG: HES A DICK  
GA: Things May Have Gone Better If He Had Simply Believed Me  
CG: A HUGE DRIPPING XENO-BULGE  
GA: Gross  
CG: I THINK I DO BELIEVE YOU, SO I GUESS THAT MEANS I'M DOOMED  
GA: What  
GA: I Didnt Say That  
CG: HUH SO THIS IS WHAT IT FUCKING FEELS LIKE TO BE DOOMED  
GA: Youre Not Doomed  
CG: FEELS LIKE SHIT  
GA: Youre Just Fine  
GA: Or Will Be Once You Catch Up With Me  
GA: But Im Confused  
GA: Which Is To Be Expected As I Seem To Have Confused Myself With My Own Oblique References To The Future  
GA: What Do You Believe Exactly  
CG: THAT BY SOME FUCKING TWIST OF THE SICK BASTARD KNOWN AS FATE YOU BECOME A FUCKING RAINBOW DRINKER  
GA: I Dont Think His Name Is Fate  
GA: But The Sick Bastard Who Types In White Yes  
GA: At Least I Think He May Have Had Something To Do With It  
CG: SO I NEED TO FIND THIS GUY WHO TYPES IN WHITE JAM MY SICKLE UP HIS NOOK.  
CG: I MADE A VOW  
GA: I Think Thats Impossible  
GA: But Can We Not Talk About Him  
CG: FINE  
GA:It Seems Terezi Was Right  
CG: HOW THE FUCK WAS SHE RIGHT?  
GA: It Turns Out That Red Really Is The Most Delicious Color  
CG: FUCK YOU  
GA: Sorry  
GA: I Will Do My Best Not To Overindulge


	6. Chapter 6

CG:I JUST WANT TO FIND A FUCKING WAY FOR HIM NOT TO GO SHIT HIVE  
GA: So Would I  
CG: IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK  
GA: Most Likely  
GA: Because Of How Paradox Space Works  
GA: Since It Already Happened From My Perspective  
CG: FUCK FATE  
GA: Were You To Prevent That You Would End Up In A Doomed Offshoot Timeline  
CG: AND FUCK YOU TOO  
GA: Perhaps One Where Someone Else Is The Crazed Murderer Of The Day  
CG: AND FUCK DOOMED TIMELINES TOO  
GA:Karkat  
GA: If You Are In A Doomed Timeline  
GA: Im Sorry  
GA: Im So Sorry  
GA:Well  
GA: If Youre Doomed  
GA: Should I Make Things Worse Since It Doesnt Matter  
CG: I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW  
GA: Ok Then  
GA: Uh  
GA: Wow  
GA: I Dont Know How To Say This  
GA: Eridan Killed Me  
GA: And Then I Came Back And Killed Him  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: HOW THE FUCK  
CG:WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK  
GA: Is Something Wrong  
GA: Oh Fearless Leader  
CG: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKK  
GA: So  
GA: Nothing Is Wrong Then  
CG: EVERYTHING IS WRONG  
GA: What Do You Mean  
CG: ALL OF PARADOX SPACE IS WRONG  
GA: What Now  
GA: If I May Ask Without Waving My Arms Like An Idiot  
CG: YOU DON'T, I CAN'T, HOW DID FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKK  
GA: 0_0  
GA: That Is Not Something I Usually Type But It Seemed Appropriate  
CG: I FUCKING HOPE THIS IS DOOMED GOD DAMN TIMELINE. I CAN'T LIVE WITH THIS. I HOPE MY WHOLE FUCKING NIGHT WAS A DOOMED TIMELINE.  
GA: You Should Know  
GA: Hope Doesnt Actually Matter  
CG: FUCK YOU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0_0 I rememer how angry I was as Karkat just then. You have no clue. So much rage. At everything. Ever.
> 
> I'd like to do more with this but I don't know how.  
> If you have any ideas feel free to talk to me about them.


End file.
